A Taste Of Victory
by TheDapLab
Summary: When Black Cat defeats and captures her lover/rival Spiderman, how will she celebrate. Lemon piece with Femdom Black Cat.


**I don't own the rights to Spiderman and Black Cat, all rights belong to Marvel/Disney**

She had done it. After all these years, despite everything saying she could never do it, she had beaten him and she intended to enjoy it.

She had defeated Spiderman, taken his web shooters for herself and taken him captive. Currently she had him bent over a table in her lair, webbed there with his own tech that now adorned her wrists and wearing nothing but his mask; the rest of his costume discarded in a pile in the corner.

She eyed her prize, still stunned from defeat, as she clicked the strap-on into place, a revenge fantasy she had long held was so close to being real. He had fucked her ass more times than she could count, just being one of the long list of things she had been happy to let him do to her. While she enjoyed it, more than she might admit to anyone else, she also desired to do the same to him, which had merged with her urge to beat him over time to her dark fantasy she now moved to fulfill.

"Wake up" she growled, grabbing her dazed prisoner by the back of his mask, pulling his eyes up so he could see her black cock. "This cock is going up your ass, you are mine tonight, if you want it to be as gentle as painful, you will lube it up" she told him, gripping the back of his head and beginning to deep throat him. She was surprised how willing he was to suck her cock, probably wants what was coming to hurt as little as possible, she reasoned; readily parting his lips and taking her as deep as he could.

After a few minutes of sucking, she pulled out, her cock nice and shiny, webbing his mouth shut before moving around behind him. His wrists and ankles were webbed to the table, which he struggled against to no avail, as she squeezed and massaged his ass, as he had done to her so many times before, the tip of her strap on pressing against it, her arousal almost overwhelming her to take him there; but she toyed with him, drawing it out. Fingers finding their way up his tight hole, spreading him out as she prepared him for what was to come, leaving red hand prints on him as she added spanking to the fingering.

When she had decided he had had enough, she pressed her cock against his loosened hole, moaning with need as she slowly sank inside him; Spiderman struggling to no avail beneath her. She buried herself deep up his ass, groaning at a dream come true and the violation she was visiting on her long term lover/nemesis. Gripping his hips she fucked him, rode his tight ass hard as she cried out in joy. Finally getting him like this, fucking him like she had spent many lonely nights touching herself over, damn it felt good.

"How do you like being my bitch Spidey, like it when the Black Cat fucks you?" she moaned, taking her fantasies out on him, how many times had she dreamed of this, mounting her obsession, taking him like he loved to take her. She knew why he loved fucking her like this, she wasn't getting any physical pleasure, but the thrill alone was doing wonders, moaning with excitement over the noise of her hips slapping against his, the creak of the table beneath them and his muffled moans.

After a few minutes she reached underneath him, wanting to tease him at being taken so, but was shocked to find his cock rock hard in her hand, even as she filled his ass full with hers.

"Oh Spidey, you pervert" she purred, continuing to fuck him, until she has had enough, unclipping the strap on so it remained deep inside him, before crawling under the table. One hand using the strap on like a dildo to fuck his ass still, she first teased his cock with her tongue, his bucking member seeking the release only her mouth would give him. After a little while he had his wish as she slid her lips around him, her tongue running down his length as she went. Part sucking, part thrusting on his part, only spurred on by the violation she had forced upon him, they settled into a well practiced rhythm quickly.

She abandoned the strap on quickly, running her hands over her suit as he desperately used her mouth to climax, humping her as best he could while bound, which only got her wetter.

In less time that she expected, his milk was filling her mouth, some raining down on her suit as he slumped above her spent, a muffled cry of release coming from behind her.

"Well that was certainly... informative" she purred in his ear as she stood up, licking up the tasty treat. "Who knew you took it as well as you give it."

Having finished with him for now, she webbed his ass so the strap on stayed buried, before leaving with her trophies; her defeated enemy bound and exhausted.

She had to say, victory tasted better than she ever imagined and she was going to use the video she had just recorded to help herself finish up later...


End file.
